As Different as Night and Day
by CallistoLexx
Summary: PassionsAll My Children crossover. The events of one night change the lives of many different people as Kay gets amnesia, Hank gets hooked up with the mob, and Ryan takes his sister's advice.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Passions_ nor do I own _All My Children_. They belong to people other than me. 

This one was written a few years ago shortly after _Passions_ first aired and (during _AMC_) when Gillian was in the hospital (because of a car accident) while she was dating Jake. The names contained in the ** are telling you whose POV is speaking.   
~Tif~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As Different as Night and Day

**Chapter I**

*Miguel* 

"The 'earth-shaker' was Poseidon, wasn't he?" I asked my friends who were sitting around the room. 

There was a mythology test tomorrow and since we are all in the same class together I invited Charity, Simone, and Kay over to study. 

"Yeah," Kay said, not looking up from the small notebook that she was writing in. Come to think of it, she hadn't looked up since we started studying. 

"Are you sure?" my girlfriend, Charity, asked. "It sounds like Zeus would be the one called that." 

Kay finally looked up. "Yes, I'm sure. I remember Mrs. Wagner telling us that Poseidon was called the earth-shaker because at times the sea pounded against the cliffs and caused the earth to shake a bit." 

"Oh...ok," Charity said, looking confused at the crabby tone in Kay's voice. 

"Kay? Are you ok?" Simone, Kay's best friend, asked. 

"Yes...I'm fine. I'm just tired," she answered, writing in the notebook again. 

"Well, if you're sure..." Simone trailed off. 

"I'm sure," Kay answered. 

I shook my head, wondering what was really wrong with her. She was one of my best friends and she knew that she could tell me anything. 

An hour later everyone had to go home, so we started to pack up our stuff. 

"I hope the test is going to go ok," Charity said. 

"It will. Don't worry about it," I said smiling at her. "I'll walk you all to the door." 

Kay and Simone got up and put on their backpacks. None of us saw Kay's notebook fall out of her backpack. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Gwen* 

I smiled as I walked up to the Crane mansion. I had been in France the past couple of weeks and I couldn't wait to see Ethan. 

I opened the door and went in search of him. I started to head up to his room when I heard his voice coming from the living room. 

I walked in and saw Ethan sitting on the couch talking with a beautiful brunette. I felt a stab of jealousy go through me. 

"Hi, Ethan," I said, offering a smile to the brunette. 

He turned around looking surprised. "Gwen," he said getting up and giving me a hug. "How was your trip?" 

"It was fine," I answered. "I missed you." 

"I missed you, too," Ethan replied. 

He noticed that I kept glancing at the brunette and he said, "oh, Gwen, you know Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." 

"Theresa?" I asked. *How can she be Pilar's mousy daughter?* 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Luis* 

I looked at Sheridan who was helping Hank and I clean up the youth center. 

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked her. The question took me by surprise since I hadn't expected to ask it. 

She looked up at me. "Why?" 

"Hank and I are going to the Rave," I said, talking about a nightclub in town. "We thought that you might want to come along." 

I still didn't know why I was asking except that Hank would have probably invited her anyway. 

"Sure, I'll go along," she replied. 

"Really?" I asked. I hadn't expected her to actually agree. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"No reason," I said. Hank came in the room. "Sheridan is coming with us." 

"Ok," he answered, smiling. "Let's go." 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Hank* 

We had been at the club for an hour and if I didn't know better I'd say that Luis and Sheridan were actually getting along. 

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go get more drinks," I said, getting up and heading to the bar. 

I put in the order for our drinks and turned to the dark-haired woman next to me. 

"Don't even think about it," she said as I was about to open my mouth to hit on her. 

"What?" 

"I said, 'don't even think about it'," she answered. 

"Oh? And why not?" 

"Because you could never handle me." 

"Who says?" I asked, intrigued. 

"I do," she said simply. "Your drinks are here." 

"Thanks. Why don't you come join my friends and I?" 

She just looked at me for a few moments. "Why should I?" 

"Why shouldn't you?" 

"Because I have to go," she answered looking toward the door. "But if you insist on harassing me further, here's my number." She handed me a piece of folded paper and left. 

"What took you so long?" Luis asked when I finally got back to the table. It was obvious that he and Sheridan had gotten into an argument. 

"I was talking to some girl," I answered, not offering any further information. 

"What was her name?" Sheridan asked. 

I unfolded the paper. "Nikhole Lavery. Does that name sound familiar to either of you?" 

"No. Should it?" Sheridan asked while Luis just shook his head. 

"I don't know if it should. But I have this nagging feeling that I should." 


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

*Ethan* 

"Hi Gwen," Theresa smiled. "Welcome back. I should be going home." 

"I'll call the limo to take you home," I said, calling the front gate. 

Theresa and I had gotten closer since I found out that she was my "stalker". After a couple of days of trying to deal with my mother's whining about Theresa quitting, I was able to talk her into coming back to work. 

Theresa and I were talking about going to see a movie together this upcoming weekend when Gwen came in. 

"Thanks," Theresa said. "I'll see you both tomorrow." 

"Yeah, see ya," I replied as she walked out the front door. 

Gwen turned to me. "What happened to her?" 

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting on the couch. 

"I mean, when I left she was a mousy little thing and now she's...beautiful. What happened?" 

"Well...that's a long story. The short version is she's my stalker who wasn't really stalking me." 

"What?" she asked. "Why isn't she in jail?" 

For some reason my breath caught in my throat at the thought of Theresa in jail. "She wasn't really stalking me. They were all accidents." 

"Yeah, sure. That's what she said. She wants you to think that and she convinced you that they were accidents. She's psycho!" Gwen said angrily. 

"She's not nuts!" I exclaimed, not understanding why Gwen was acting this way. "She's just a klutz. They were all accidents. Besides, she was always there before me." 

"That's what she says. She's dangerous and you're just giving her a chance to hurt your family more!" 

"Gwen, why are you acting like this?" 

"Because she has been stalking you and hurting you. And you forgive her because the ugly duckling has turned into the beautiful swan! She probably just batted her big doe eyes while giving you a sad puppy dog look just to get you to forgive her! Hell, she probably even used her own mother to get you to forgive her and keep her out of jail!" 

"Gwen!" I yelled, not wanting to listen to her anymore. "That's enough! You are being totally close-minded on this. You don't even know Theresa! She'd never use a member of her own family. She's kind, and generous, and..." 

"I can't believe it!" Gwen interrupted. "I go away for two short weeks and when I come back you're in love with the housekeeper's daughter! Well I'll tell you what, Ethan. Until you get a reality check and figure out that it would never work between you two, we're through!" 

She left the mansion, slamming the front door behind her. I couldn't believe what just happened. I was just accused of being in love with my best friend. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Sheridan* 

"Maybe you've met her before," I told Hank, wondering why Luis wasn't saying anything. 

Right before Hank had come back with our drinks, Luis and I had gotten into an argument. Sometimes he made me so mad. 

He started talking about his loss to me at basketball the other day. I, of course, refused to tell him how I got to be better than him. Then he started getting all high and mighty saying that I had somehow cheated! 

It had all escalated from there. In an attempt to redeem his huge ego, he challenged me to go on a camping trip with him. He didn't think that I could rough it for one weekend. I accepted the challenge, all for another chance to bruise his "all important" ego. We were leaving the next afternoon. 

"I would remember her if I had," Hank replied, bringing me back to the present. 

"You can't possibly remember every woman that you've met," Luis said, taking a drink. 

"She's different, though," Hank said. "She's...unlike anyone I've ever met before." 

"It sounds like you've really got it bad for her," I replied. 

"For now," Luis told me. "Let me see that," he gestured toward the sheet of paper that Hank was still holding in his hand. 

"Here." Hank handed it to him. "Ignore his comment." 

"That's not hard to do," I smiled. "I learned to do that since I first met him." 

"Cute," Luis said. "Interesting spelling." 

"What is?" I asked, taking the paper out of his hand. 

"K-H instead of C-K. That's not something you'd forget," Luis answered. 

"It's odd. I mean, if you just hear the name instead of seeing it spelled out. Otherwise you probably wouldn't remember it." I handed the paper back to Hank. 

"Yeah. So what were you two fighting about before I came back?" he asked. 

"Nothing," I answered. "Just that Luis here doesn't believe that I could rough it for a whole weekend." 

"She won't be able to do it," Luis replied. "She'll be begging to go home by the end of the first day." 

"Yeah, because I'll have to listen to you the whole time." 

"You two are amusing," Hank interjected. "Did you know that?" 

"Shut up, Hank," Luis and I said in unison. 

Hank smiled. "So, when are you two leaving?" 

"Tomorrow," Luis answered. "At 1 PM." 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Nikhole* 

I couldn't believe that guy at the club. He wasn't like any guy that I've ever met, except for my brothers...maybe. He took everything worth a grain of salt. He didn't take get lost for an answer. When dealing with me, most men automatically do as I saw without second guessing it. He amused me. I half hoped that he would call me the next day. 

I smiled as I walked into my penthouse. I threw my purse on the living room table and changed into my nightgown. I looked at the clock. It wasn't that late, only 8 o'clock. I picked up the phone and dialed in a number that I knew by heart. 

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice asked. 

"Uh...hi...is Ryan Lavery there?" I asked, wondering who was in my brother's apartment. 

"Yes he is, please hold on a moment." 

A few moments later I heard Ryan pick up the phone. 

"Ryan speaking." 

"Hey big bro," I said brightly. "Who was that?" 

"Nikki?" 

"Who else would call you big bro? Brae? Now answer my first question. Who was that?" 

"That was my roommate Scott Chandler," he answered. I could hear the smile in his voice. "How have you been? I haven't heard from you in a long time." 

"Are you kidding? I called you a couple weeks ago! And to answer your question, I'm fine. Perfect even. How about you? How are things with Gillian?" 

"I know...I just worry about you. I mean, you're in a dangerous business. Why don't you get out of it and move in with me and Scott?" 

"No, Ry. It's not that simple. And answer my questions." 

"I'm fine. And things with Gillian are the same that they were two weeks ago. And two weeks before that...and two weeks before that." 

"Ry, I know that I ask that question a lot, but I really like Gillian. She's a sweet girl. And I know you love her and she loves you. Why else would your and Hay's kiss hurt her so bad and her and Dr. Dave's little romp hurt you so bad? Can't you at least try to work it out? Bring her up here for a little vacation. I could give you guys the perfect weekend." 

"I'll think about it...ok? And what do you mean up here. You live in LA...where are you?" 

"I'm in Harmony. It's a small town in Maine. It's not that far from Pine Valley. Not all unlike Derry." 

"Derry?" 

"You know...from the Stephen King book and movie *IT*. You remember...the one with John Ritter and Tim Curry who is Pennywise that damn clown?" 

"Oh, yeah. I remember that one. It scared the crap out of you! You screamed!" 

"I know. I hate clowns..." 

Ryan laughed. "You are nuts." 

"Thanks. Anyway, get back to me ASAP. Tomorrow is Friday already and I need to know if you want me to set up the weekend. Unless you want me to set it up for next weekend." 

"Next weekend would be best...if I even decide to work things out with my ex-wife." 

"I know you want to...just get all thoughts of Hay out of your head and ask your heart what you really want. Anyway, here's where you can reach me," I said, giving him my phone number, cell phone number, and my address. "Call me back soon. I think I'm going to go to bed, ok?" 

"Yeah. Goodnight. And be careful!" 

"I know. Sweet dreams." I hung up the phone and went up to my bedroom to go to bed. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Kay* 

I walked into the house and took off my jacket and backpack. 

"Hi, sweetie," my mom said as she came down the stairs with my father behind her. 

"Hi mom. Hi dad," I answered. 

"How was the studying?" Dad asked. 

"Fine. We're all ready for the test." 

"Great." 

"Are you guys going out to dinner now?" 

"Yeah. Will you do me a favor and turn off the stove before you go to bed?" Mom asked. "The eggs are still boiling." 

"Sure. I'll make sure to do it." 

"Thanks, sweetie." 

"No problem, mom." 

"Be good. And make sure not to fight with your little sister," Dad told me as he and mom walked out of the house. 

"I'll try!" 

"You'll try what?" Jessica asked with a Cheshire-cat grin on her face. 

"Nothing. What do you want?" 

"Oh...nothing. I was just wondering the meaning of this," she said, holding up my notebook for creative writing class. 

"What are you doing with that?" 

"Nothing. I just found it and thought it was interesting. Should I show this story to Charity?" she asked holding up one that was clearly about Charity, Miguel, and myself...even though the names were changed. 

"If you do, you die. And I will make it very slow and painful for you." 

"I'll tell mom on you..." 

"Well...mom isn't here and neither is dad. You are stuck alone with me. So deal with it!" 

"Come on. You're bluffing. You won't do anything to me." 

"Wanna bet?" I asked, grabbing her shoulders, slamming her up against the wall. "I can make your life a living hell. And if you push me any more, I definitely will!" 

I grabbed my notebook out of her hand and walked over to pick up my backpack. "I'm going up to our room now. Turn off the stove before you come upstairs," I said. I walked up the stairs. 

I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. About an hour later, I heard Jessica come in the room and go to bed. I fell asleep soon after that. 

Neither of woke up and smelled the smoke that was coming from the kitchen where the fire covered the whole room. 


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

*Hank* 

"Sam, Grace, she'll be fine," I said to my brother and sister-in-law. "Kay is a strong girl." 

Last night Sam and Grace had returned home to find their house on fire and firefighters surrounding the place. They also saw Kay being loaded into the ambulance and Jessica standing nearby. 

Apparently the stove was never shut off and that was what started the fire. Jessica had woken up shortly after the firemen had arrived. She had tried to wake up Kay, but her eyes wouldn't open. 

My brother and his family had been here at the hospital ever since the ambulance had left their house. I had come here around ten when I had returned home from the Rave. 

It was now eight am and Faith and Charity were just arriving, along with Simone. I had called them all a little while ago. Grace had been too upset to call anyone. 

"How is she?" Charity asked. 

"She's still unconscious. She hasn't woken up," Grace answered. 

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" Simone asked. 

"Your mother thinks so," I answered. "Only time will tell if she really will be." 

"Where's Jessica?" 

"Your mother had her lay down. She's sleeping now. There's nothing seriously wrong with her. She'll just be a tad dizzy for the next couple of days." 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Miguel* 

I was sitting in my third hour mythology class. The second bell hadn't rang yet, but Charity, Kay, and Simone were later than usual. I hoped that nothing was wrong since I'd had an odd feeling ever since last night. 

Shortly before the second bell rang, Charity and Simone slid into their seats next to me. 

"Where have you two been? Where's Kay?" I asked. 

Charity and Simone shared a glance. "We'll talk about that after class," Charity told me. 

Mrs. Wagner called for silence. She explained that after we finished the test we could go out to the commons and get something to eat or drink or whatever. She then handed out the tests. 

I was pretty sure that I had gotten a good grade on it thanks to the study session the night before. Charity, Simone, and I all finished around the same time and we walked out to the commons together. 

"So what's going on?" I asked as we sat down. "Where's Kay?" 

"Last night, after our study session, there was a fire at Kay's house," Charity said, quietly. 

I felt as if I had just been punched in the stomach. "Is everyone alright?" 

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennett weren't at home when it happened," Simone continued. "Kay and Jessica were in their room asleep. Jessica forgot to turn off the stove before she went to bed. Kay was already upstairs trying to sleep. She had told me after we left your house that she wasn't feeling good and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Anyway, about an hour after Kay went to sleep, Jessica went up to their room to go to bed, too. Jessica woke up a few hours later and smoke filled the house. She tried to wake up Kay but it didn't work. The firemen got to them then and took them outside. Mr. and Mrs. Bennett arrived shortly after that as Kay was being loaded into the ambulance. She hasn't woken up since. Jessica was still sleeping when everyone told us to come to school. That's why we were late." 

I didn't know what to say. "Is Kay going to be alright?" 

"No one knows. Her uncle Hank said that only time will tell. But my mother is optimistic," Simone answered. 

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Miguel," Charity said, sounding too cheery for what was happening. 

*Miguel, she's just a naturally happy person. She can't help how peppy she's acting right now,* I thought. "Yeah, she will be," I said, not all that convinced. 

"Listen, we'll go to the hospital during lunch to check on her, ok?" she asked. 

"Sure," I said as the bell rang. "I'll see you two later." 

"Bye," they chorused as they went off to their next class. 

I didn't have to go anywhere since fourth hour was my study hall and it was held in the commons. I tried to do my homework, but my mind was on Kay. Finally I wrote out a pass to go to my locker. I put everything away and put everything that I'd need for my homework into my backpack, grabbed my coat, and left for the hospital. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Hank* 

"Miguel, what are you doing here?" I asked. 

I had Faith take Sam and Grace to her house to have them get some sleep. I promised them that I'd let them know if anything happened. 

"I just heard about what happened from Charity and Simone. How is she?" he answered. 

"She's still unconscious. Do you want to see her?" 

Miguel's face brightened considerably. "Can I?" 

"Sure. Maybe you'll be able to get her to wake up," I said, leading him into her room. 

He was in there for about an hour before a nurse went in to tell him that it was time for him to leave. 

"Come on. You look like you don't want to go back to school. How about you come to my house and rest. I'll bring you back in a few hours. How does that sound?" I asked. 

"It sounds great. Thanks, Mr. Bennett." 

"Please, call me Hank. Mr. Bennett makes me sound to old." 

"Ok Mr. Benn...Hank." 

"Nice save, come on." 

I told a nurse where I was going and how she could reach me if anything happened and then I took Miguel to my apartment. 

"Make yourself at home. Maybe think of a reason to tell your family why you missed over half a day of school," I said. "Do you want anything to drink? Water, Pepsi?" 

"My family will understand. Kay's one of my best friends," Miguel answered. "Water's fine." 

"Ok," I replied going into the kitchen. I came back out and handed him a bottle of water. 

He looked up from where he was trying to concentrate on his homework. "Thanks." 

"No problem," I said, picking up the newspaper that I had brought in with us when Miguel and I arrived at the apartment. 

I opened it up and started reading. A short while later, I came across a picture of Nikhole. 

*Hmm...I wonder what this is all about,* I thought. I paled as I read the caption under the picture. 

*Mob boss Nikhole "Nikki" Lavery moved to Harmony recently. Her arrival has sent many people into a worry, thinking that mayhem will follow her. The Harmony PD says not to worry.* 

"Oh, crap," I mumbled under my breath. "She's in the mob..." 


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

*Charity* 

Simone and I were waiting outside the school for Miguel so we could take him to see Kay. So far he was a no-show. 

"I wonder if he's alright," I said. 

"I'm sure he is. Let's go to the office in case he went there to meet us," Simone answered. 

"Alright," I said as we walked to the office. "Hi, has Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald been here?" 

Mrs. Johnson looked up from her paperwork. "No, he hasn't. He apparently left school since he wasn't in here for his fifth hour class. His fourth hour teacher said that he left for his locker in the middle of class and never came back." 

"Oh...thank you," I said, wondering what happened. 

"He must have gone to the hospital already. Let's go see if he's there," Simone explained. 

"Ok," I replied. 

I didn't know why, but I was feeling jealous. *Charity, Kay is one of Miguel's best friends. Chill out, he's just concerned,* I thought. 

When we got to the hospital we saw my mom, aunt, and uncle. Sam was pacing back and forth looking angry. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. 

"My irresponsible little brother left," Sam answered. 

"So?" Simone asked. "He probably needed to get some sleep. After all, he was here almost as long as you were." 

"It's just that he promised that he'd be here until we got back," Grace explained. 

"Did something happen?" I asked. 

"No, but it's the principal of the thing," Sam answered, going back to pacing. 

"Everything will be alright. Hank probably just had to get some sleep," I pointed out. "Is Jessica ok?" 

"Yeah, she's sitting with Kay right now." 

"Ok. Have you seen Miguel?" 

"No we haven't. Was he here?" 

"We think so. We told him what happened during third hour and he disappeared halfway through fourth hour. We were going to meet at lunch and bring him here to see Kay." 

"So you think he came here when he left?" 

"Yeah, we do." 

"Maybe he's with Hank," Sam said. "Now let's get you two something to eat and back to school." 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Luis* 

I loaded my stuff into the car and drove over to the youth center where I was meeting Sheridan. I was certain that she wasn't going to last the whole weekend. 

I pulled up at the center at a quarter to one. Sheridan hadn't arrived yet. I was feeling more and more certain that she wasn't going to show at all. But at about five to one she arrived. 

She got out with her backpack and walked over to my car. I helped her load it in as she explained where she was. "Sorry if I'm late. I was busy helping Ivy and your sister." 

I froze. "What did you say?" 

"What?" 

"Where were you?" 

"I was at the mansion helping Ivy and your sister, Theresa, with something." 

"What was Theresa doing at the Crane mansion?" I asked her, thoroughly confused as to why Theresa would be there. Maybe she was visiting Momma. 

"She's working for Ivy as her personal assistant. You know that...don't you?" 

"No, I didn't. Until now, that is. Thank you for telling me. Now we've got to get over to the mansion," I said, getting into the car. 

"Why?" Sheridan asked, getting in on the passenger side. 

"We've got to get her away from there," was the only thing I said. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Theresa* 

"Hey Ethan. Are you alright?" I asked. It broke my heart to see him looking so down. 

He looked up at me, looking startled. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." 

I smiled softly. "You don't look fine. Do you want to talk about it?" 

He smiled. "I'm sure that you have more important things to do than to listen to me." 

"Not really. I'm on my lunch break now so I have time." 

"Are you sure?" he asked me. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Ethan, what's wrong?" 

He took a deep breath. "Gwen and I broke up last night." 

My heart leapt with joy when he said that. I had to suppress a smile. "Really? I'm sorry, Ethan." 

"It's nothing, really. For some reason I felt...indifferent toward it. I told her what happened while she was gone and she started freaking out about the stalker business. I got mad at her in return. Then she yelled that until I figured out that you were lying about the accidents we were over," he explained, looking down. 

I sensed that he wasn't telling me everything. "There's something else, Ethan. I can feel that. But if you don't want to tell me what it is, it's all right with me. I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to do." 

"Well, it's just that she said that I was in love with you," he said quietly. 

"Oh," was all I could say. My eyes started to tear up as I recalled him telling Gwen that he could never fall in love with the housekeeper's mousy daughter. 

"You know what, Theresa? I think she was right." 

I looked up when he said that. His hand gently clasped the back of my neck as his lips drew closer to mine. My eyes closed and my breath quickened. 

His lips were gentle on mine like I dreamed that they would be. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I brought my hand up to his cheek and touched his mouth with my thumb. 

"Theresa," he breathed quietly. I cut him off with a slight shake of my head, knowing that he was going to apologize. 

"You don't have to apologize, Ethan," I whispered, gently pulling him in for another kiss. I kissed him with all the love and passion that I felt in my heart. 

Ethan had just pulled me closer to him when we heard the front door being slammed open. 

"Theresa!" we heard my brothers voice yell. "Get away from him!" 

Luis pulled Ethan away from me and punched him in the face. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Hank* 

I looked at Miguel where he looked like he was writing and erasing the same answer over and over again on his packet of worksheets. 

"Miguel, you know that you don't have to do your homework right now," I pointed out. 

"I know, but if I don't get it done now, I never will. But I need Kay for this," he said. "She's so good at mythology and she understands all this stuff..." 

"Mythology, huh?" I asked. "What are you on right now?" 

Miguel looked up at me. "We're on the stories of Eros and Psyche and Pyramus and Thisbe. I'm Eros so I'm one of the three who have to lead the discussion of that chapter, and now I have to do it for Kay, too since she's Psyche. At the beginning of the year we promised that if the other was sick that the one who was there would lead the absent one's discussion if that person was leading it that day. And I have to do Pyramus and Thisbe because Kay won't be there. And I don't understand any of this." 

"Woah...chill out. Breathe. Who, in the class, is Aphrodite? After all, I'm sure she has to help you with Eros and Psyche." 

"Simone is," he answered, looking surprised that I knew this. 

"Ok, so you two can get by. And in case you're wondering, Kay didn't trust Jessica near her mythology books so I said that she could keep them here," I said getting up and walking over to my bookshelf. 

I pulled down a few of Kay's books. "These have easier to understand versions of those stories. The main plot of Eros and Psyche is boy falls in love with girl, mother doesn't like girl, girl hurts boy, mom gets mad at boy, girl tries to prove herself to mother who still hates girl, girl gets sick, boy blows off mother and goes to girl, boy and girl get married. Now read it for more details, which you'll definitely need. Pyramus and Thisbe is Romeo and Juliet. Again, read it for more details. Besides, the stories are interesting." 

"How do you know?" Miguel asked. 

"I've read all of these books. I see why Kay reads them and loves them. They're amusing. You hungry? I could put in a pizza." 

"Ok, that sounds great. Thanks." 

"No problem," I said walking into the kitchen, taking the cordless phone with me. 

I took a pizza out of the freezer and put it in the oven. I debated for a bit before I finally picked up the phone again. *Is Nikki worth getting involved in the mob for?* I asked myself. I dialed in her phone number which I had memorized last night while thinking, *She's definitely worth it.* 

"Lavery speaking," she said when she answered the phone. 

"Hi, Nikhole? It's me, Hank. We met at the Rave last night," I replied. 

"Oh, yeah. I remember you. Let's do it this way. Hi, I'm Nikhole Lavery. But you can call me Nikki. And you are?" 

I couldn't help but smile. "Hi, I'm Hank Bennett. Now I'll just cut to the chase, since I have to call the hospital and see how my niece is doing. Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" 

"Well, before I answer I have to ask you a question. Do you know who I am?" she asked in a business-like tone. 

"Yes, I do. You are Nikhole Lavery. The mob boss who ruled the LA underside and who tried to take over Chicago and NYC. The same one whose goons beat the crap out of me when I insulted you when I was drunk." 

"That was you? Look, I'm sorry about Antoine and Jayson. It's their job to protect me and make sure that I don't get hurt. My brothers hired them to take care of me. They're a bit overprotective. And why am I telling you all this. Look, I'm just sorry. I don't mind being insulted." 

"It's no problem. I forgot about it, but at least I remember where I know you from. So, what's your answer?" I replied. 

"You still want to go out with me?" she asked, sounding amazed. 

"Of course. What do you say?" 

"Yes. If you don't mind Tony and Jay coming along. Because no matter what they have to come." 

"It's fine with me. So I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night?" 

"That sounds great. What happened to your niece, if you don't mind my asking? When you said that she's in the hospital it sounded as though she means a lot to you." 

"She does. She's like my own daughter. Her house caught on fire last night and she got a lot of smoke in her lungs which caused her to have respiratory arrest. She was still unconscious when I last saw her an hour or two ago. I can't help thinking about lately, in the past two weeks, she kept coming here after her parents and her little sister were sleeping. I'm not sure why because I don't want to push her to tell me anything, though she knows that she can. I'm sorry for unloading all this on you." 

"No need to be sorry, Hank. I understand." 

"Thanks. Sorry, but I have to go now. I need to call and check on Kay." 

"Ok. I hope she gets better soon." 

"So do I. See you tomorrow." 

"Yeah, see ya," she said hanging up. 

I dialed in the number of the hospital. I got the news that she was still the same as she was when we left. By that time the pizza was done. I took it out of the oven, cut it up and took it out to Miguel in the living room, along with two plates. 

"I just called to check on Kay. She's still the same," I said. "Do you want to go back to the hospital after you finish eating? Maybe you could just sit with her and talk or read to her or something." 

"That sounds great," Miguel smiled. "Thank you for being so nice." 

"It's no problem, really. You are my best friend's little brother, you are my niece's best friend, and I consider you my friend, too." 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome. Now eat so we can go see Kay." 


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

*Ryan* 

Yesterday's call from Nikki had put me in a good mood. It was great to have heard from her, but now I felt bad because I lied to her. From as far back as I can remember, I've never lied to her. I told her that everything was the same as it was two weeks ago, but it isn't. I knew that I should've told her about the car crash, but I didn't want to worry her. I guess that's what being a good brother is about. But I don't think she'd see it that way. 

I entered WRCW and looked around. The station looked like a virtual ghost town. There was barely anyone there. The only people there, other than myself, was Eli and a cameraperson. I was about to go look for Liza to see what was up when I bumped into a little brunette. 

"I'm sorry," I said. "I wasn't watching where I was going." 

The girl smiled. "It's ok. Neither was I. Actually, you might be able to help me. Do you know Hayley Vaughan?" 

"Yes, I do. Does she know that you want to meet with her?" 

"Actually, no. I was going to surprise her. But it looks as though she isn't here. Would you happen to know where she would be?" 

"I might. Could you tell me what you want with her?" I asked. 

"It's nothing specific. I just moved here and I haven't seen her for a while and I miss her. She was always nice." 

"Does she know you?" 

"What is this? Twenty questions? Yes, if you must know, she does know me." 

"How?" 

"Aren't you the inquisitive one. She was married to my cousin at one time." 

"She was?" 

"Well, kind of. Their marriage wasn't technically valid, but that doesn't make it any less real. By the way, I'm Tabita Santos. Nice to meet you." 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Miguel* 

Hank and I finally arrived back at the hospital and I went straight to Kay's room. I asked Mr. and Mrs. Bennett how she was doing, but between the time that Hank had last called and now, there wasn't any change. I saw Jessica come out of Kay's room and I asked if I could go in. They said that I could, so I quietly entered her room. 

I walked over to the chair by the bed that Jessica had been sitting in and sat down. It was weird to see Kay connected to many different tubes and machines. I softly took her hand. 

"Hi, Kay. It's me, Miguel. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but who knows. You might be able to. You missed an easy test today. I know you would've aced it. And I'll do your parts tomorrow in class, though I don't understand any of it," I laughed. 

"I really wish that you'd wake up. They told me that the longer that you're out, the more damage there might be. But I really hope that there isn't any. You're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you. I've had this weird feeling ever since last night and it came to an ultimate head when Simone and Charity told me about the fire. I just hope that you get better and wake up soon. You mean too much to me and if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do," I said looking at her face. 

I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was getting late. School would be out any minute now. She'd been unconscious for over 19 hours now. I looked back at her face and noticed that her eyes were starting to flutter open. 

"Kay! You're awake. Are you alright?" 

She looked at me for a minute, looking a bit confused. In that moment I knew something was wrong. My suspicion was confirmed when I heard the words that came out of her mouth. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Theresa* 

"Luis! What did you do that for?! He wasn't doing anything wrong!" I yelled at my brother. 

Luis looked at me where I was kneeling down by Ethan, whose nose was bleeding. "He was kissing you and you don't think that that would be wrong?" he asked. 

"You didn't see me objecting, did you? I don't think so!" 

"Theresa, get your things. I'm taking you home. What are you doing here anyway?" 

I just looked at him. "Not that it's any of your business, but I work here. And before you object to it, I like it here. I'm happy and I'm not doing anything wrong! You are the one who just barged in here with your fists flying!" 

"What's all the commotion in here?" Momma asked, walking into the main room. 

"It's Luis, Momma. He just punched Ethan," I said. I guess the shock of being hit wore off of him as he started to stand. "Come on, Ethan. Let's go get you some ice." We walked out of the room, ignoring Luis' calls for me to get back into the living room. 

I couldn't believe it, I had outright defied Luis. The only time that I've done that is by not telling him about my working as Mrs. Crane's personal assistant when I knew that he didn't want me working there. 

I led Ethan into a room just off from the kitchen and went to get him a bag of ice for his nose. "Ethan, I'm so sorry about Luis. He's just a big oaf. He just thinks that he's being protective." 

"Theresa, it's alright. I probably would've done the same thing if I had been in his place. You don't need to apologize." 

I smiled. "Does it hurt too bad?" 

"No, not really. It probably isn't broken." 

"I'm sure that Luis would be upset at hearing that he didn't at least break your nose." 

Ethan laughed. "Too bad, he didn't get to do as he had planned. But does he ever where my family is concerned?" 

"I don't think so," I smiled. "You aren't going to sue him or anything are you? I know it's probably silly to ask, especially since he'd deserve it, but..." 

"But he's still your brother and you love him," he finished for me. "No, I'm not going to sue him. As I understand, I probably would've done the exact same thing." 

"Thank you." 

"You don't need to thank me." 

"Just let me, alright? It makes me feel better since I know that Luis never will. He's probably in there gloating right now over punching you." 

"You're probably right," he smiled at me. 


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

*Kay* 

I looked at the handsome young man sitting in the chair next to me. He looked so heartbroken that I didn't remember him. 

"Don't you remember me?" he asked, tears starting to gather in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I don't," I answered. I wanted to tell him that I did, but I just couldn't. That would be too mean and heartless to do. 

"I'm Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. I'm one of your best friends, I have been since preschool." 

I smiled slightly. "But who am I? I've already gathered that my name is Kay, but other than that, who am I? Where am I?" 

"You are Kay Bennett. And this the Harmony General Hospital." 

I guess he decided to just answer my questions as briefly as possible, though I don't know why. "Hospital? What happened to me?" 

"There was a fire at your house. You and your sister, Jessica, were alone in your house and the house caught fire. Your parents were out for the night and they had left you two alone. When they came home the house was on fire and the paramedics were loading you into the ambulance. Apparently there was an excess of smoke in your lungs." 

"Oh..." I said, not knowing what else to say. I was tired and I felt my eyelids dropping. 

"Are you alright?" Miguel asked, concerned. 

"Yes, I'm just a bit tired." 

"Do you think that you're up to talking to your doctor for a few moments? I'm sure that Dr. Russell would like to know that you're awake." 

I smiled. "Sure," I answered. I continued really quietly, sure that he couldn't hear me, "I'd do anything for you, Miguel." 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Ethan* 

"Luis will never get used to this, will he?" I asked later as Theresa and I were walking through the park. 

Theresa laughed. "I doubt it. But even if he doesn't, who cares? It's my life and you make me happy. That's all he ever said that he wanted for me." 

"But he didn't expect on you falling for a Crane. Why does he hate the Crane's so much, anyway?" 

"Well, he blames you for the disappearance of Papa. One day he left to work at Crane Industries and that night he didn't come home. We haven't seen him since." 

I didn't know about any of that, it had never been mentioned in the house, but then again, I wasn't really there all that much. "I'm so sorry, Theresa. Do you want me to find out anything?" 

"Ethan, you don't have to. I can't imagine how the Cranes could have anything to do with Papa's disappearance. I feel that Luis just needed to have a reason to hate the Cranes, and this reason justifies it." 

"Are you sure, Theresa?" 

"Yes, I am, Ethan. Don't worry about it." 

"Alright, Theresa. If that's what you want." I nodded. *But if my family had anything to do with it, I'll certainly find out about it,* I thought. 


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

*Eve* 

I came out of Kay's room and walked toward the Bennett family. 

"Eve? How is she?" Grace asked as she saw me. 

"Well, she's doing better. Her vitals are good and her breathing has improved 100%. But something happened and her memory is gone. She has amnesia. We have no reason to believe that it isn't temporary. Her memory should return soon, we hope." 

"Is there anything that we can do?" Sam asked. 

"Well, you can tell her about her life. That could help jog her memory. Until then, there's nothing, really, that we can do." 

"Thank you, Eve. Can we go see her?" 

"Of course. But she just fell asleep and she needs her rest. So please try not to wake her up." 

Grace and Sam smiled at me as they entered Kay's room. I looked at Simone. 

"Will she really be alright, Mom?" she asked. 

"Yes, Simone. I believe that she will be. She just needs time." 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Ryan* 

I took a deep breath as I stood outside Gillian's hospital room. I hadn't seen her since the accident. I had decided to take Nikki up on her offer for the private weekend. I couldn't deny that I missed Gillian. I just hoped that it wasn't too late. 

As I stood there, I thought back on my encounter with Matéo's cousin earlier in the morning. 

~*~Flashback~*~ 

"Santos? You're Matéo's cousin?" I asked, stunned. 

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes," Tabita replied. "And I'm pretty proud of it...most of the time. I'm here to tell them both to stop being such a couple of morons and to get back together already. Not to mention get Raquel the Hell outta dodge. I mean, I like her...but I like Hay more. Just a tad more, but still...it counts." 

"Matt is being a complete jerk to Hayley and you want them to get back together?" I couldn't believe that this little thing wanted them back together after everything that had happened between them. 

"Yes, I do. When Téo is under stress, he's a dumbass. That can't be avoided...well, it could if I could just get him to a shrink but the odds of that are not good. I'm here to get him to realize it; to realize that he needs help. Otherwise he and Hay will never, and I do mean never, get back together." 

"What are you going to do to them?" 

"I'm not going to do anything to them. I'm just going to help them. By the way, are you the same Ryan that Hay kissed?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay, that stops now, do you understand? They are soul mates, but they are both too stubborn for their own good. Please, just let them get back together." 

"I'm not stopping them. If they want to get back together, they will." 

"Good...because soul mates belong together. Some may do things that they regret, but that's no reason to stay apart." 

~*~End Flashback~*~ 

Her talking about soul mates struck a chord in me. It made me think of Gillian. She truly regretted sleeping with David...but the latest time she only did it for me. Maybe it was time to stop being such a jerk and forgive her. 

Jake had told me that Gillian's speech was getting better. She'd still have to work on it, but she could now speak in sentences. 

I took another deep breath and knocked on the door before poking my head in. 

"Hi, Princess. Are you up for a visitor?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat when I saw her. 

She smiled and sat up more in bed. "Ryan! Hi, come in...Please." 

I opened the door more and entered, closing it softly behind me. I sat down in the chair next to her bed. "How are you doing?" 

"Better. Can't speak well anymore, but is better. Is good to see you." 

"It's good to see you too. I've missed you." 

"You have?" She sounded surprised. 

"Yes, I have. I've noticed that I'm still in love with you and nothing can stop it...not David, not Hayley, nothing. I love you." 

"Love you, too," she replied, a bright smile on her face. "Never stopped." 

My heart jumped with joy and I moved to gently sit on the edge of her bed, slowly leaning forward to capture her lips with my own. 


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

*Miguel* 

After Kay had woken up and Dr. Russell had seen her I went home. I couldn't stand seeing Kay look as lost as she did. I just wanted to be left alone and I told Mama that, in case Charity or Reese or anyone else came over. 

But I also wanted to be doing something. I couldn't stay still. I looked around my room. I had left my homework at Hank's and didn't want to go get it. 

I racked my brain for something to do, but couldn't come up with anything except cleaning. And I never want to do that! I sat down and tried to think some more, but decided just to clean. It was easier than thinking. 

I was almost done cleaning my room when I noticed Kay's notebook that she was writing in last night. She must have accidentally left it here. I opened it up to see if there was anything in it that would help her relearn about herself. I read part of the first page when I realized that it was her journal. 

I knew I should have put it down then, but I just couldn't. There was so much I never knew about her. Especially that happened just these past few months. The last entry was from last night. 

~*~Kay's Journal~*~ 

Thursday 

I'm here at Miguel's house studying for a Mythology test. It almost seems like old times. Almost. It would be the same if it were just Miguel and I. But it's not. Simone and Reese and Charity are here. 

And God forbid Miguel should leave the Clueless Wonder behind sometime. I reiterate, since she came to town...I've become almost nonexistent to everyone except Simone, Reese (dear Lord help me), and Uncle Hank. Mom, Dad, and Jessica don't know, nor care, if I'm alive. The only family members of mine that still care are Noah, Uncle Hank, and Aunt Joanna. 

Now, most everyone is hanging around Saint Charity. Someone please kill me now. If I have to listen to someone say "Kay, why can't you be more like Charity?" one more time, I don't know what I'm going to do. But I can guarantee that it won't be good. 

I will definitely be surprised if Charity passes tomorrow's test. So far she hasn't gotten anything right in this study session. And people claim she's a genius. Genius my ass. If she's a genius, I'm the Queen of England. 

If I didn't want to be near Miguel, I'd go home. I only hope that one-day, and one day soon, he will figure her out for the airhead she is! 

Finally...I can get away from her. Time to go home...I just hope she doesn't decide to come with. 

~*~End Kay's Journal~*~ 

"Oh my Lord," I said out loud. How could I not have known how she was feeling? How could I have not noticed that Kay was suffering because of the recent familial additions? 

"I have to be the worst best friend in the world," I whispered. Right then I vowed to change that. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Ethan* 

For once I was glad that my father was out of town. I could search through his files for information on Theresa's father. I had to find out what happened for her, for Pilar, hell, even for Luis. 

I was getting paranoid every time I heard a noise. I knew that my father wasn't going to be home any time soon. He was probably with Suzanne and he was with her for hours on end and most likely wouldn't leave her any time soon. 

"Pay dirt," I muttered when I found a file for Martin Fitzgerald. Inside it contained his payroll, information on his family, of his life, and of what my father and grandfather did to him. 

"What do you think you are doing?" a deep voice asked. 

I jumped and looked up to see my Grandfather Alistair. "Nothing much," I answered flippantly. "I'm going to take over Crane Industries someday so I figured that I might as well see what you and my father have been up to all these years. Why did you do it? Why did you kill Martin Fitzgerald?" 

"What?" a new voice asked, stunned. 

Both my grandfather and I turned to the new voice. Pilar. 


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

*Kay* 

I smiled and nodded, something that I had been doing a lot this past hour. *I hope she shuts up soon,* I thought. 

Charity had been yammering on and on for the past hour. And the hour before that it had been my Aunt Faith prattling on about evil in Harmony, which I only assumed was the name of the town we were in. And before that was my mother talking about how lucky we were that it wasn't Charity in the fire. And before that was my father, who seemed to be the only one who genuinely cared for me...other than my Uncle Hank who had been my first visitor of the day. 

He had said that we were close before the fire and I believed it...I sensed it was true. He had offered that if I didn't want to stay with my parents after I got out of the hospital, I could live with him. And if this was the rest of my family, I was definitely moving in with him. 

It was at that point that my parents and Aunt Faith came in with large Cheshire cat grins on their faces. 

"Guess what?" my mom, Grace, asked, somewhat rhetorically. "You can leave here in a few hours. Isn't that wonderful news? We can get back to our normal lives and you can continue on with your life." 

She said that as though I were faking my amnesia. Out of nowhere this boiling pot of anger boiled over. "No!" I yelled. "I'm not going home with you. Not today, not ever!" 

Grace looked at me a tad in shock. "What do you mean? Of course you're coming home with us. Where else will you go?" 

"To Uncle Hank's," I replied, just as he walked in. 

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" he asked brightly, sending a concerned look at me. Apparently he had heard me from the hall. 

"My daughter seems to think she's going home with you. She can't just assume you'll take her in." 

"She's not assuming. I offered earlier this morning that when she got sprung from this place she could live with me," he explained. He obviously saw where Grace was going next in her line of statements. "I'm not going back on my offer. Before the fire she already made my apartment a home and I'm glad for that. After all, you and my brother have been severely lacking in being parents for the girl. I'm there for her and I truly want her in my home. I'll tell you, it's a lot less quiet with her there." 

"Why do I find that insulting?" I asked, speaking up. 

"Sorry, didn't mean for it to be," he directed at me. 

"No problem, I guess." 

"Anyway, she's moving in with me. She'd be happier there. And I know she's not faking." 

Grace became indignant. "Are you insinuating that you know my daughter better than I do?" 

"I'm not insinuating, I know that I know her better than you. It's a common fact." Hank turned to his brother. "Sam, what do you think? Who would you rather have unhappy? Grace or Kay? Who was just in a traumatic, life changing accident? And who's acting all holier than thou about it?" 

"I'm sorry, Grace. I think we should let Kay live with Hank. It's what she wants. She doesn't need any more stress." 

I almost cheered in my happiness, but managed to hold my tongue. Things were looking up already. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Ethan* 

"Martin is dead?" Pilar asked, glaring at Alistair. "Ethan, how did he die?" I hesitated, she didn't need to know the details, only that her husband was dead. "Ethan, I must know. Please." 

"Apparently he refused to lie and say that he was embezzling from Crane Industries so Julian and Alistair had some of their goons take him and shoot him. I'm sorry Pilar, I wish they hadn't done it," I said softly. 

"It's all right, Ethan. It wasn't your fault," she strode angrily out of the room. 

I knew that she was going to phone the police. After all, I had the proof with me, but I knew that if my grandfather left the room now, he'd hurt Pilar...and all of the rest of the Lopez-Fitzgerald's. 

I reached quickly into my father's desk drawer and pulled out the gun I knew he kept there. I pointed it straight at Alistair. "Don't even think of moving. You and my father will go down for this. I can't believe that I'm actually related to you. And you can't explain your way out of this." 

"Ethan, my dear boy, you have it totally wrong. I never ordered Martin killed. Personally, I liked the man. It was your father who didn't like him. Everyone liked Martin more than him so he decided to get rid of the competition." 

I looked at him skeptically. "You don't even know when you're lying anymore, do you?" I asked as a couple police officers came in and handcuffed him. 

I handed the file folder to one of the officers and told him that I'd be down to the station to give a statement shortly. I followed them out, stopping by Pilar, who was standing by the main doors. "How are you doing?" 

"I finally know why he never came home. I never entertained the thought that he could be gone...permanently. I miss him," she said softly, almost too quietly for me to hear. 

"Do you want me to drive you home? I'm sure you could make your statement tomorrow." 

"Would you mind?" 

"Not one bit." 


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

*Ryan* 

A week later, I dialed in the number I knew by heart and waited for the line to be picked up. 

"Lavery speaking. And it better be good," the voice threatened. 

I laughed. "Nikki-bear? Are you doing the books?" 

"Ryan! Shoot me now!" she replied, her tone somewhat on the bitchy side. 

She was definitely doing the books. She had always hated math. The only thing she hated more than math was law. "I would, but I don't want to lose my sister. I have some news for you." 

"You and Gilly are finally back together as are Hayley and Matéo?" 

My smile faded. "How did you know that? Did Gillian call you?" 

"No, my old friend Tabita Santos called me. She told me that Hay and Téo had gotten back together...and that you and Gilly did as well. By the way, why did you never tell me about the accident?" 

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry." 

"Too bad...are you all right? Is Gillian all right? What happened?" 

"Gillian wanted to tell Jake that he wasn't Colby's father and was too upset to be driving. I went along to make sure she was going to be okay and we crashed into an electrical pole. Matéo saved me from the car before it blew up. I turned out to be fine, but Gillian had aphasia. She couldn't talk coherently. She was in the hospital for the past two weeks." 

"Very interesting," she said, feigning a German accent. "Is she better now?" 

"She can make complete sentences. And she's getting better every day." 

"That's wonderful!" 

"Yeah, it is. Now, how quickly can you throw together that romantic weekend?" 

"I can definitely do it by tomorrow," she replied. I could hear the grin in her voice. 

"Thanks, sis." 

"No problem, Ry." 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Miguel* 

"How are you doing?" I asked Kay. She hadn't been in school since she got out of the hospital and Mrs. Bennett was having a hissy fit about that. 

"I'm doing just fine," she replied, not looking up from her mail. She grinned as she ripped open an envelope. 

"How's your memory?" 

She looked up from her letter to glare at me. "I still don't have it...I wish everyone would just stop asking!" 

"I'm sorry." 

"Forget about it," she said before she jumped up and let out a whoop of joy. "I got it!" 

"What?" I asked, stunned. Kay had never done that as far as I could remember...of course this Kay was different. 

"I passed my GED test. I'm officially out of school. I can't wait to tell Hank." 

"You're what?" I asked, surprised. "When did you take your GED?" 

"A few days ago. I may not be able to remember my family or friends, but I seem to have retained the rest of my knowledge. Apparently I'm smarter than even you thought." 

"It's not that, Kay. I always knew you were smart. And though you don't remember it, I'm sorry I started taking you for granted over Charity. I truly didn't realize I was doing it." 

"No one realizes it. Of course, I don't care any more. I don't have to speak to her so I'm happy now. After I blew up at Grace, Charity started avoiding me like the plague! It feels good." 

"I'm glad you're happy," I said quietly, looking into her eyes. I decided to take my chances. I slowly leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, deepening it when she responded to it. "I love you," I whispered. 

"I love you to," she said simply. "Now, if you dump Charity, we can be together." 

I laughed. "I had already decided to after the fire." 


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

*Nikki* 

Later that night I, along with Tony and Jay, met Hank at the Rave for our fourth date. I was on cloud nine. Not only was my love life finally existent, everyone was finally happy. My brother and ex-and-soon-to-be-sister-in-law were happy and nothing was bringing them down. 

Hank's little sister still didn't have her memory back, but she was dating her true love and taking classes at Harmony University, much to the chagrin of her mother, cousin, and aunt. 

Hank's best friends Luis and Sheridan were together, having fought themselves into a relationship. Sure it wasn't for them admitting their love to themselves or to each other, but it was a step closer to that. They had bet each other that they couldn't date for a year without one of them ending up on the Last Mile. 

Luis' little sister, Theresa, and Sheridan's nephew, Ethan, were together and happy. Luis stopped yelling at them about their relationship after he finally got it beat into his head that Ethan had nothing to do with his father's death and "allowed" them to be together. 

Pilar...well, Pilar's doing better. She finally went back to work after Julian and Alistair were sentenced to a life sentence. Ethan had the trial pushed up by about six months and she was eternally grateful, even though she had wanted Julian and Alistair to be on the last mile. 

Things were looking up for all involved. Now if only Hank would learn to tell time. 

"What are you grinning about?" 

Speak of the devil. "How well everyone's lives are going. And I'm planning the ultimate romantic weekend getaway. I need to finalize everything tomorrow morning." 

"Your brother finally spilled his guts to his ex-wife?" Hank asked with a smile almost as wide as I'm sure mine was. 

"Yes, finally. You wanna help?" 

"Now that everything is, as you said, going well, I'd love to participate in more of it." 

Man...A guy who's interested in romance. I'd better not let this one go. 

**The End**


End file.
